


D&D on Acid

by justluckyfluff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justluckyfluff/pseuds/justluckyfluff
Summary: please do not read this.... this is just a copy paste of a horrific night between me and my friends





	D&D on Acid

**Author's Note:**

> tim with the fitbit - Charlie, Chapple, anything beginning with Ch, probably.  
> nagiTOE me in the ass - Tyler  
> elizabeth - Rose/Elizabeth  
> zoe - zoe  
> Ant-Bitch - Anthony/Ant  
> (I'm sorry.)

zoe - Yesterday at 23:22  
i hear a slight breeze though? :thinking:  
or maybe that sound is something else  
not sure  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:22  
you hear  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:22  
u hear tylers ass screaming for help  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:22  
yeah theres some weird noise that sounds a bit like a 6 year old screaming  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:22  
hm??? its really bothering me though do you wanna shut the window  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:22  
its put up with jello-based abuse for too long  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:22  
yeah shut the window please  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:22  
yes my motHFKSFGKSCJGW  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:23  
ahh much better  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:23  
shut the window PLEASE charlie  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:23  
i keep screaming  
why isn’t anyone coming to save me  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:23  
tyler i'm coming!  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:23  
wow a personal message from tylers ass  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:23  
it it because i peed in the house  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:23  
you what  
well no  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:23  
you what  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:23  
it do be like that sometimes  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:23  
IFFSJBWSHDJWJSHF2FHJX CHARLIE IM HOING TO KILL YOU  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:23  
AUFDJKHGDSZKJHDGASJHK  
PLEASE DO  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:23  
oh no wait it was the dog not me  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:23  
aww shuckles  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:23  
sometimes i think i’m other objects  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:24  
sometimes i accidentally mistake the litter box as the toilet too :/  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:24  
an otherkin?  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:24  
i think i’m six its fine  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:24  
aw zoe that suckz:/  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:24  
tylers toiletkin  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:24  
god that breeze is back  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:24  
STOP.  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:24  
yeah elinya  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:24  
was it the other window maybe??  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:24  
it hurts my eyes :weary::weary:  
i'll go close it!!  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:24  
i’m y e l l i n g in the alley below  
my socks are.....gone  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:24  
ahh finally  
i ate them  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:25  
i fucking hate you.  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:25  
it’s socks cooked on the grill with pieces of raw steak in them  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:25  
ugh elizabeth it's back again  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:25  
i guess ghosts can go through walls  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:25  
hmmm  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:25  
ANTHONY CJGWCJG  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:25  
what is that sound tho  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:25  
it’s me  
moaning  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:25  
noo not tyler  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:25  
oh then  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:25  
like i feel like i hear something but i cant put my finger on it  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:25  
something much much worse  
my ears..... burn... :/  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:25  
nooo no tyler is not you, i can hear you!! i see u  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:25  
what....what could it be  
what’s making this terrible noise  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:26  
pee  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:26  
it just keeps BUGGING me  
OUCH MY HEART  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:26  
makes me wanna go piddle on the electrical wires yknow  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:26  
ZOE WHATS WRONG DEAR  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:26  
THE SOUND  
THE SIGHT  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:28  
if eel like the annoying sound is coming back  
miiiimimimimimimiiiii  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:28  
,,, I LOVE YOU  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:28  
anthony today is seven!  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:28  
my favourite day of the week is seven  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:28  
mine too!  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:29  
monday tuesday wednesday seven thursday friday saturday sunday  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:29  
my favourite place to eat is walmart  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:29  
what’s that noise i keep hearing :thinking::thinking::thinking::thinking::thinking:  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:29  
specifically the cleaning section  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:29  
i’m seven years old !!!!  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:29  
idk its very faint  
ITS LOUD  
LOUD  
OWCHIE OOF  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:29  
my favourite order is sponge fried in clorox  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:29  
it’s getting LOUDER  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:29  
it’s .....  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:29  
what IS that SOUND  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:29  
OWIE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:29  
WHATS HAPPENING  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:29  
homosexual?!  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:29  
ITS SO LOUD  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:29  
it makes me wanna PUNCH A KID yKNOW  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:29  
my STOMACH HURTS  
ME TOO???  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:29  
MY EARDRUMS ARE GONNA IMPLODE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:30  
ITS MAKING MY NOSE HURT  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:30  
SOMEONE HOLD ME  
THIS IS THE END  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:30  
ILL HOLD U  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:30  
OH GOD MY LUNGS ARE FILLING WITH WATER  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:30  
OMORASHIANS UNITE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:30  
IM HAVING A STRONK  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:30  
IS THIS THE FAULT IN OUR STARS  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:30  
DONT LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:30  
MINE ARE FILLING WITH PEE AND BLOOD AND  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:30  
STRONK?  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:30  
IM A GRENADE  
AND ONE DAY IM GONNA GO OFF  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:30  
ID CATCH A GRENADE FOR YA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:30  
STRONK.  
I'LL JUST ANSWER MYSELF THEN  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:30  
JUMP IN THE CAAC  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:30  
OH  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:30  
god is the meter maid  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:31  
AHHHH ITS GONNA KILL ME  
HELP  
CALL 911  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:31  
AUUGGGGGG  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:31  
ITS GETTING LOUDER STILL  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:31  
OOOOOO  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:31  
THIS IS THE TIMELINE THAT GOD ABONDONED  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:31  
UAUAUAUAAA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:31  
EEEEEEEEEEEE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:31  
HELP US  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:31  
ILL CALL THE POLICE  
Psy - Yesterday at 23:31  
charlie I know u will be disappointed if no one gets that reference so im letting u know that I get it  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:31  
and your time is up  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:31  
QUICK TYLER MOAN INTO THE TELEPHONE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:31  
MY SKIN IS MELTING  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:31  
I GTE IT TOO  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:31  
WAIT  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:31  
MY TOES ARE FALLING OFF  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:31  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:31  
OKAY I MOANED AS LUDLY AS I COULD  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:31  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:31  
AWWWHHHHGG  
HELP  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:31  
I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE NOW  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:31  
DISGUSTING  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:31  
THANK U PSY  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:31  
IT HURTS  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:31  
THE GRENADE ONE??  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:31  
IT BURRNNSSSSSS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:31  
I FORGOT WHAT I SAID I HAD TO SCROLL UP  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:31  
OH GOD  
TYLER NO  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:32  
WE MAY SEEM AS DIFFERENT  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:32  
IM ALREADY CRYING  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:33  
I THOUGHT THE WORLD ENDED 2012 BUT ITS WORSE  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:33  
AS THE NIGHT IS FROM DAY  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:33  
IS THAT.....IS THAT PINKIE PIE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:33  
I WISH IT DID  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:33  
SHES SO....BEAUTIFUL  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:33  
MY EARS  
Psy - Yesterday at 23:33  
TYLER  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:33  
BUT IF YOU LOOK A LITTLE DEEPER THEN YOU WILL SE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:33  
THAts GOD YOU SEE TYLER  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:33  
NXVWVNXWVNXW  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:33  
IS THIS THE LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:33  
THAT IM JUST LIKE YOU  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:33  
IS SATAN FINALLY COMING TO GET ME  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:33  
AND UR JUST LIKE ME YEAH  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:33  
THIS IS IT  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:33  
BUT HES  
SO BEAUTIFUL  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:33  
THE DAY MY MIND FINALLY EXPLODES  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:33  
WHY IS PINKIE PIE’S MOUTH SO LARGE  
ITS OPENING  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:33  
OH GOD  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:33  
OH GOD  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:33  
IS SHE HERE TO....SWALLOW US??  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:33  
ILL BE YOUR MICRO PINKIE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:33  
PLEASE NO PINKIE PUE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:33  
MCGWAWFSJHAWFHDJW ROSE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:33  
TAKE ME  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:33  
SWALLOW ME, PINKIE SENPAI~~~  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:34  
NO VORE BLEASE THIS IS A CHRISTIAN CHAT  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:34  
SHES GETTING CLOSER  
Ant-Binch changed the channel name: sexual my little pony role playYesterday at 23:34  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:34  
NO NONONONONONO  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:34  
I BEG FOR A SENSATION OTHER THAN THIS  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:34  
SOMEONE GRAB TGE TOASTER AND THROW IT AT HER  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:34  
OKAY  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:34  
QUICK  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:34  
IM RUNNING TO GET IT  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:34  
OKAY GREAT  
tim with the fitbit changed the channel name: MLP Roleplay [18+] [Vore] [Gone Sexual] [Police Called]Yesterday at 23:34  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:34  
ILL THROW SOME FORKS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:34  
YOUR MOM IS SITTING ON TOP OF IT!!!!  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:34  
EAT HER  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:34  
I CANT LIFT HER  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:34  
OH GOD  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:34  
WAIT USE HER AS A SACRIFICE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:34  
SHE'S TOO  
PHOBIC  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:34  
HAHAHSGSG  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:34  
ILL COME HELP KFHXWKFSHWSFHK2WSFHKWFSKHWFSKH  
ILL COME HELP LIFT HER  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:34  
SHE'S YELLING AT ME  
WHAT IS SHE SAYING  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:35  
@everyone WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:35  
MAYBE IF WE FEED HER TO PINKIE PIE SHELL LEAVE US IN PEACE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:35  
"TRANS............ ISNT REAL.......... GO SHOVE A VIOLIN UP YOUR ASSHOLE TYLER........"  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:35  
SHES SAYING THAT TRANS NUKDTWUKTDWSHSDKQDHKS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:35  
MY EARS ARE BLEEDING  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:35  
ROSE COME HELP US GRAB HER  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:38  
HELP ME  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:38  
JHFSWJSFH2SJHFS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:38  
HHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHH  
TYLER STOP MOANING  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:39  
ITS GETTING LOUDER AND LOUDER  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:39  
OH GOD  
nagiTOE me in the ass added Ant-Binch to the group.Yesterday at 23:39  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:39  
HHHGGGGGGHHHHHGG  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:39  
IT WONT SHUT UP  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:39  
HHHHJHHHHHH  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:39  
OH NO ITS BACK  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:39  
ITS BACK  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:39  
OH GOD ITS BACK  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:39  
RUN  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:39  
SORRY ZOE I JUST GET REALLY TURNED ON BY SITUATIONS LIKE THIS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:39  
RUN RUNRUN  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:39  
I KNOW  
RUN  
RUN  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:39  
BARREL ROLL AWAY BOYS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:39  
GRAB MY HANDS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:39  
WAIT  
IF I PEE IN PINKIE PIES EYES  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:39  
HOW KANY HANDS DO YOU HAVE ZOE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:39  
MANY  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:39  
LIKE AT LEAST 7  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:39  
WILL THAT BLIND HER FOR LONG ENOUGH SO YOU CAN RUN  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:39  
SPECIAL HANDS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:39  
OKAY CHARLIE  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:39  
i just copy pasted all the lyrics to equestria girls to charlie and this is what i get  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:39  
YES CHARLIE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:39  
HANDS YOU WOULDNT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:39  
DO THAT  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:39  
SOMEONE LAUNCH ME UP ONTO HER FACE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:40  
OKAY CHARLIE WE'LL SQUEEZE YOUR URETHRA  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:40  
ZOE CAN YOU STICK A HAND UP MY ASS  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:40  
THE NOUSE IS WORSE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:40  
OKAY TYLER BUT WHY  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:40  
ILL JUMP ON HER BLDDDER  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:40  
OKAY GOOD  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:40  
JUMP INTO IT  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:40  
I'LL SHOOT YOU LIKE A CANON  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:40  
OKAY  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:40  
I PEE VIOLENTLY INTO PINKIE PIES EYES AS TYLER JUMPS ON MY BLADDER  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:40  
OKAY  
IM GOING IN  
HNF  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:40  
RUN MY FRIENDS  
RUN  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:40  
WAIT ALREADY  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:40  
LEAVE THIS PLACE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:40  
I JUMP AGAIN AND AGAIN TO MAKE SURE ALL PEE POSSIBLE COMES OUT  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:40  
MY HAND IS STILL IN TYLERS ASSHOLE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:40  
LEAVE IT  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:40  
JUST RU N  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:40  
PULL ME AWAY  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:40  
HOLD HIM LIKE A PUPPET  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:40  
I RUN AND DRAG TYLER BEHIND ME  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:40  
RUN AWAY FROM THIS MONSTER  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:40  
JDEFJDWJGDEGDJ  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:41  
RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:41  
RUN INTO THE WOODS  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:41  
HOW BIG IS TYE WOODS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:41  
YES  
THE WOODS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:41  
BIG  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:41  
WHOA GUYS LOOK  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:41  
BIG BOYE WOODS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:41  
RUN INTO THE WOODS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:41  
WHAT  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:41  
IS THAT HAGRID  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:41  
CLIMB THE TREES AND TARZAN IT  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:41  
i hate all of you  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:41  
OMG HAGRID  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:41  
HAGRID???? DAD???  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:41  
HAGRID  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:41  
THE NOISE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:41  
HAGRID HELP US  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:41  
OUR SAVIOR  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:41  
HAGRID  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:41  
HAGRID QUICK  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:41  
WE NEED TO BORROW BUCKBEAK  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:41  
HELP US MUGGLES  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:41  
REAL QUICK  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:41  
PLEASE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:41  
HAGRID TAKE ME IN YOUR BIG STRONG ARMS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:41  
WHO'S BUCKBEAK  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:41  
LET US BORROW YOUR WONDERFUL CREATURE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:41  
HIS HIPPOGRIF  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:41  
THE GRIFFIN  
THAT THING  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:41  
HAGRID DO YOU HAVE A "HAND OUT OF ASS" SPELL  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:41  
YES  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:41  
DADDY HAGRID  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:41  
ITS STUCK  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:42  
HAJFHQJDSHABJDSA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:42  
I THINK THE NOISE IS CHASING US  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:42  
https://giphy.com/gifs/flight-VwnVkecPRXpHq  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:42  
HAGRID PLEASE EAT MY ASS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:42  
THATS BUCKBEAK  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:42  
ZOE THERES NO TIME TO WORRY ABOIT THAT NOW  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:42  
WE CAN ALL JUMP ONTO BUCKBEAK AND FLY INTO THE SUNSET  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:42  
ONLY DUMBKEDORE CAN PERFORM SUCH A SPELL  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:42  
IT WONT BE ABLE TO CATCH US  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:42  
THE NOISE IS GETTING CLOSER  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:42  
OH GOD  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:42  
ITS RIGHT BEHIND US  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:42  
MY VISION IS TURNING RED  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:42  
EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK ON  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:42  
ELIZABETH NO  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:42  
I CANT FEEL ANYTHING EXCEPT DREAD  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:42  
I CANT LEAVE YOU BEHIND  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:42  
WERE GOING FLYINF FUCKERS  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:42  
WE HAVE TO GO TO DUMBLEDORE AND MAKE HIM CAST THE SPELL TO GET ZOE’S HAND OUT OF MY ASS  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:42  
ZOE I LOVE YOU  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:42  
ITS OKAY  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:42  
ELIZABETH  
NO  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:42  
LEAVE THE HAND IN YOUR ASS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:42  
GRAB MY HAND  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:42  
ROSE NO ILL GIVE YOU MOUF TO MOUF  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:42  
JOHNAY  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:42  
THERES NO TIME  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:42  
JOHNAY  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:42  
HHHHH  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:42  
JOHNAY PLEASE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:42  
ILL GRAB TYLERS HAND  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:43  
ELIZABETH :sob::sob::sob::sob::sob:  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:43  
J O H N AY  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:43  
AND HOLD HIM  
WHILE IM ON BUCKBEAK  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:43  
GET ON THE BIG BIRD  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:43  
SO ZOE DANGLES FROM TYLERS ASS  
ROSE  
GET ON BEHIND ME  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:43  
IM COMING  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:43  
ASAP  
WE NEED TO G O  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:43  
RUN  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:43  
I JUMP ON ROSES CHEST TO MAKE SURE HER HEART KEEPS BEATING  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:43  
THANK YOU TYLER  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:43  
TYLER GOOD IDEA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:43  
I HAVE HOLD OF YOUR ARM  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:43  
THANKS  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:43  
SOMEONE HOIST ME  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:43  
ARE WE ALL ON  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:43  
ARE YOU ALL GOOD ROSE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:43  
IM ON  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:43  
I GRAB ROSE WITH MY OTHER HAND  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:43  
LETS PULL HER UP  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:43  
AND YOINK HER UP  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:43  
HERE I GOT YOUR DIAPER PACKS CHARLIE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:43  
ALRIGHT  
LETS GO BITCHES  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:43  
LEGGO  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:43  
THANKS MOMMY UWU  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:43  
QUICK!! LETS GO  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:43  
SURE SWEATY  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:43  
THIS IS WHY I DO HORSERIDING  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:43  
HOLD ON TO MY LEGS GUYS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:43  
GIDDY THE F U C K UP  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:43  
I OWE YOU,, MY LIFE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:43  
TYLER ARE YOU COMFORTABLE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:43  
WE FLY AWAY OVER THE WOODS  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:44  
IS HAGRID GOING SUPER SAIYAN?  
OH MEVER. IND ITS JUST THE WIND  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:44  
I FIND TYLERS PROSTATE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:44  
YES IM COMFY ZOE  
JFSHAJHSAKSFHAKFSJAKSFJAKFSJAFKAJSFDALKFAXKL  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:44  
TICKLE TICKLE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:44  
WE CIRCLE BACK TO HOGWARTS TO FIND DUMBLEDORE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:44  
AJAT  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:44  
STOP HAVING SEX WERE GONNA DIE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:44  
ITS CONVENIENT  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:44  
ZOE SEMEN IS GONNA DRIP ONTO BULCBEAKS HEAD AND HES GONNA GET MAD  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:44  
TYLERS PROSTATE PRODUCES SOME WIGGLERS IN RESPONSE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:44  
THEN DONT CUM  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:44  
WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:44  
WE LAND ON TOP OF HOGWARTS AND I THROW TYLER AND ZOE INTO DUMBLEDORES OFFICE THROUGH THE WINDOW  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:44  
WORMS??  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:44  
DOESNT ANYBODY HERE HAVE A COCKRIG  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:44  
NO  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:44  
I CANT HELP IT ZOE  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:45  
I WANT A COCKRING  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:45  
DO YOU KNOW WHAT A PROSTATE IS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:45  
TYLER NO  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:45  
GIMME  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:45  
THREE YEARS OF EDGING HAVENT HELPED ME  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:45  
FUCK  
ITS NEAR AGAIN  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:45  
WHERES DUMBLEDORE????  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:45  
My mother ALMOST SAW THIS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:45  
GO GET DUMBLEDORE TO GET YOUR GOD DAMN HAND OUT  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:45  
DUMBLEDORE PLEASE HELP ZOE GET HER HAND OUT OF MY ASS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:45  
WE HEAR MOANING FROM THE NEXT ROOM  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:45  
IM GIUNG TO ASTRAL PROJECT  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:45  
NO WAY  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:45  
ITS SNAPE AND DUMBLEDORE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:45  
HES RUNNING AWAY  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:45  
PLEASE NO  
NO NO NO  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:45  
THE NOISE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:45  
FJHSKFHQJKSFQKSFJQSFJKQDSMHSQMDH  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:45  
WAIT  
HARRYS THERE AS WELL  
ITS A MAGIC ORGY  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:45  
AND DRACO  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:45  
THE MOANING AND FHSJW2GDJSQDSJGQJDHSQFJKSQ  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:45  
HARRY PADDER  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:46  
AND GUYS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:46  
DRACO AND HARRY ARE GETTING DUMBLEFUCKED  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:46  
HARALD TÖPFER  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:46  
ITS VOLDEMORT ON THE WINDOWSILL!  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:46  
OH GOD  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:46  
HES JACKING OFF  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:46  
DUMBLEDORE. YELLS OUT  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:46  
HE HAS A SNAKE FOR A PENIS  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:46  
ITS WEARING A LITTLE TURBAN  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:46  
"IF YOU WANT TO UNDIDDLYSTICK THE HAND YOU WILL HAVE TO DIDDLY DARN JOIN US"  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:46  
KFHSWWHFSJWHSJFWHJFWFHMSWJSFHQJHSFQFHJSRSQHJ  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:46  
FUCk  
DOES BUCKBEAK HAVE TO JOIN TOO  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:46  
WILL ROSE AND CHARLIE HAVE TO JOIN US AS WELL  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:46  
i’m leaving for a bit  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:46  
"YES"  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:46  
uhh y’all have fun  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:46  
WELL I SUPPOSE SO  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:46  
ok ant :triumph::clap:  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:47  
BYE BYE ANT  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:47  
OKAY GUYS LETS DO THIS  
Ant-Binch left the group.Yesterday at 23:47  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:47  
BUCKBEAK SCHLOOMPS THROUGH THE WINDOW  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:47  
WAIT LIKE THAT  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:47  
MY BODY IS READY  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:47  
ELIZABETH NO  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:47  
WAIT GUYS  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:47  
I BEGIN TO LACATE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:47  
WE ALL GET ON OUR HANDS AND KNEES FOR DUMBLEDADDY  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:47  
SGWSGJDWSDJGSGWJD  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:47  
ELIZABETH  
WHY DID ANT LEAVE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:47  
I DONT KNOW  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:47  
I START PEEING SLIGHTLY  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:47  
STOP PEEING  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:47  
CHARLIE YOU GOTTA HOLD IT IN  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:47  
HOLD IT IN UNTIL YOU JUST CANT STAND IT  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:47  
IS CHARLIE GONNA TAKE IT FOR THE TRAM  
TEAM  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:47  
I-IM SOWWY, DADDY UWU ACCIDENTS HAPPEN  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:48  
ALL 5 PENISES????  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:48  
NO I WILL  
ME PLEASE  
ME  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:48  
AT ONCE??  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:48  
I WILLL  
TWO IN MY PUSSY  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:48  
NO ELIZABETH YOU MUSNT  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:48  
TWO IN MY ASS  
AND ONE STRAIGHT IN MY URETHRA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:48  
CHARLIE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:48  
ZOE HAS MULTIPLE ASSHOLES  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:48  
A BRAVE SOLDIER:sob::sob:  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:48  
I CAN HANDLE IT  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:48  
NO I DONT  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:48  
YOU DO NOW  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:48  
/I HIDE MY ASSHOLE IN FEAR/  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:48  
HDFWFHDWSFH  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:48  
THIS IS LIKE D&D ON FUCKING ACID  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:48  
ASSHOLES***  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:48  
THIS IS WHAT IM SENSITIVE ABOUT  
I CANT  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:48  
LEAVE ZOE ALONE  
LET ME TAKE THE PENISES  
I CAN HANDLE IT  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:48  
CHARLIE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:48  
OKAY  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:48  
GIVE ME THE DICKS  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:48  
GO FOR IT  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:48  
YOU TRUE SOLDIER  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:49  
I TAKE MY HANDS, GRAB VOLDEMORT’S SNAKE PENIS, AND RIP IT OFF  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:49  
OH MY GOD  
TYLER  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:49  
DUMBLEFUCK ME DADDY  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:49  
JGCWDGJWJGDWJW  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:49  
FUCK  
WHY DID YOU DO THAT  
HE'S GONNA BE A BIT ANGRY NOW  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:49  
I PEE AS THE PENISES ATTACK MY BODY  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:49  
HE DOESNT DESERVE A PENIS  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:49  
BUT IT ONLY EXCITES THEM MORE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:49  
PUSH VOLDEMORT OFF THE BALCONY  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:49  
SOMEONE QUICKLY SEW IT ONTO ME  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:49  
VOLDEMORT LAUNCHES FOR TYLER  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:49  
I TOOK HOME EC IN SEVENTH GRADE I GOT THIS  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:49  
I SCREAM AND SHOVE A FOOT IN HIS MOUTH  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:50  
I EXTEND MY FROG TONGUE AND GRAB TYLER BEFORE VOLDEMORT GETS TO ME  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:50  
GOOD JOB  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:50  
HES BITING MY TOE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:50  
I SHOVE HIM UNDER MY BODY SO IM LAYING ON HIM AS IM GETTING DESTROYED BY THE DICKS  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:50  
GET HIM OFF  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:50  
I GRAB A WAND FROM THE FLOOR AND SHOVE IT UP VOLDEMORTS ASS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:50  
I THEN GRAB VOLDEMORT AND YEET HIM INTO A BOOKCASE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:50  
TAKE THAT  
nagiTOE me in the ass added Ant-Binch to the group.Yesterday at 23:50  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:50  
HIS ANUS PROLAPSES AS YOU REMOVE THE WAND  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:50  
BFSSJBDQDHJQSDJHQJSHDDGSJ  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:50  
THE WAND IS STUCK INSIDE HIS ASS LIKE ZOES HAND IS  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:50  
DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY EGGS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:50  
QUICK TYLER YOU NEED TO EAT SOME OF DUMBLEDORES HAIR WHILE HE'S PENETRATING CHARLIE  
FOR THE SPELL TO WORK  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:51  
YES TYLER IN MY TITTIES  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:51  
OKAY ZOE  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:51  
I WANNA SHOW THAT TO ELI WHEN HE GETS BACK SO BAD  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:51  
ALLU MAITO  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:51  
TAKE A BIG BITE  
BON APPETIT  
EVERYBODY SAY THE MAGIC WORDS  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:51  
I CHOMP DOWN ON DUMBLEDORE’S HAIR  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:51  
BONE MY ASS TEETH  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:51  
YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO THINK OF SOME  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:51  
MMMM THATS SO GOOD  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:51  
THEN SAY THE MAGIC WORDS  
FIVE  
FOUR  
THREE  
TWO  
ONE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:51  
CHIMICHANGA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:51  
GO  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:52  
SNAPE TAKES HIS GIGANTIC HORSE PENIS AND SHOVES IT IN MY MOUTH  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:52  
TYLER NO  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:52  
EJTAGJDWDGJAGJDWDGJ  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:52  
WHY WOULDNYOU SAY THAT  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:52  
THE SPELL DIDNT WORK  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:52  
IM TELLING MY MOTHER  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:52  
I SCREAM AND PROJECTILE PEE INTO SNAPES MOUTH  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:52  
SOMEONE KILL SNAPE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:52  
CHARLIES SPELL WAS TOO WEAK  
ELIZABETHW WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:52  
CJSJWDGJDSJG  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:52  
GRAB A WAND AND KILL SNAPE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:52  
CRYING IN THE CORNER  
SORRY  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:52  
YOU CAN DO IT  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:52  
WHAT ARE ANY OF US DOING  
WHAT IS GOUING ON  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:52  
WE ALL ENCOURAGE ELIZABETH  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:52  
WHY ARE WE DOING THIS AGAIN  
WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:52  
ELIZABREATH IS GONNA HAVE A STRONK WHEN ELI COMES BACK  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:52  
I DIDNT KNOW WHO WE WERE KILLING  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:52  
ROSE RIP SNAPE’S PENIS OFF ITS THE ONLY WAY ZOE CAN REMIVE HER HAND  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:52  
ELIZABETH!! ELIZABETH!!  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:53  
ELIZABETH  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:53  
THANK YOU TYLER  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:53  
I NEED YOUR STRENGTH  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:53  
ROSE RIP HIS PENIS OFF NOW  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:53  
KILL SNAPE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:53  
PLEASE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:53  
LACTATE INTO MY EYE BALLS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:53  
WE NEED YOU ROSE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:53  
GIVE ME THE WAND  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:53  
I THROW IT TO YOU  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:53  
I POINT IT AT SNAPE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:53  
GO  
FUCK HIM UP  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:53  
I WANT TO CRY  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:53  
UNDERSTANDABLE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:53  
HE IS SUPERSOAK BLASTED WITH KITTY PISS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:53  
WE NEED TO CHANT THE MAGIC SPELL  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:53  
HELL YEAH ROSE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:53  
YES  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:53  
WHATS THE SPELL  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:54  
I WANNA JOIN IN AND BE SNAPES PENIS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:54  
"SKADIDDLE SKADOODLE YOUR DICK IS NOW A NOODLE"  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:54  
I DONT KNOW  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:54  
CHIMICHANGA  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:54  
HIS DICK  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:54  
CAN I BE SNAPES PENIS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:54  
LET GO OF MY CHIMIHANDA  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:54  
BECOMES A NOODLE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:54  
JOIN IN ANYTIME ANT  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:54  
TEACHITFHDWFHDWSFHWW  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:54  
BE WHATEVER  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:54  
GUYS  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:54  
HIS DICK FELL OF  
F  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:54  
F  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:54  
ON THE COUNT OF THREE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:54  
ONE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:54  
WHAT  
WHAT  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:54  
ONE  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:54  
YEAH WHAT ARE WE DOING  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:54  
CHIMICHANGA LET GO OF MY CHIMIHANDA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:54  
SKADIDDLE SKADOODLE YOUR DICK IS NOW A NOODLE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:54  
SKIDADDLE SKIDOODLE  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:54  
I CRAWL OUT OF TYLERS PROLAPSED ASShOLE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:55  
YOU CANT  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:55  
SCREEEEEEECH  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:55  
ZOES HAND IS STUCK IN THERE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:55  
JUMP ON DUMBLEDORE, REMOVE HIS NIPPLES, AND SCREAM “I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA” TEN TIMES AND WE WILL ALL BE ABLE TO LEAVE FINALLY  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:55  
OKAY  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:55  
sSOMETHING CRAWLING DOWN MY ARM???  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:55  
ZOES HOT HANDS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:55  
ITS A MICRO ANTHONY  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:55  
OH GOD  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:55  
ZOES HAND WILL FINALLY BE OUT OF MY ASSHOLE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:55  
ITS A TINY GREMLIN  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:55  
QUICK PASS HIM HERE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:55  
EAT HIM  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:55  
ITS SCREAMING  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:55  
I CAN PUT HIM IN MY MOUTH  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:55  
THE MOST POWERFUL VERSION OF HIM YET  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:55  
WHATS HAPPENING  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:55  
ILL KEEP HIM SAFE  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:55  
NONONONONO  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:55  
WE CAN SELL HIM LATER ON  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:55  
DONT DO IT CHAPPLE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:55  
I GRAB THE GREMLIN AND THROW HIM ACCROSS THE ROOM INTO A BOOKSELF  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:55  
NO  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:55  
HE IS WORTH FIVE GOLD BEANS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:55  
I CATCH HIM WITH MY FROG TONGUE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:55  
GUYS  
THREE  
TWO  
ONE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:55  
AND WRAP HIM UP INTO MY MOUTH NICE N COSY  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:55  
UWAHHH SO SLIMY  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:55  
GO  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:56  
HHHHH  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:56  
I BLESS THE RAAAAAAAAAAAAINS DOWN IN AAAAAAAAAAAAFRICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:56  
MMM SO warm and SQUISHY MOMMY  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:56  
I BLEESSSSSSS THE RAINS  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:56  
HIS NIPPLES ARE OFF  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:56  
DID WE DO IT???  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:56  
SOMEONE GRAB HIS WAND  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:56  
ILL KEEP CHANTING  
ANTHONY  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:56  
DUMBLEDICK TUMBLES OUT OF CHARLIES ASSHOLE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:56  
ILL STICK MY TONGUE OUT  
CHANT WITH ME  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:56  
OKAY GOOD IDEA CHRLIE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:56  
SOMEONE GRAB THE QAND  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN. AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:56  
I GRAB DUMBLEDORE’S WAND  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:56  
GO TYLER  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:56  
GO TYLER  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:56  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:57  
UNDO THE SPELL  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:57  
KEEP GOING CHARLIE AND GREMLIN  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:57  
WE'RE ALMOST THERE BOYS  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:57  
I LET OUT AN UNHOLY SCREECH AND STICK THE WAND INTO MY ASS  
SKIPPITY SKIPPITY WAMMO  
GET ZOE’S HAND OUT OF MY ASSHOLE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:57  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:57  
I FLY INTO A WALL  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:58  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:58  
MY HAND IS FREE AND FULL OF CUM  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:58  
HSJFWSFJH2DFJHWJFDHFJDH  
DID MY ASS CUM  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:58  
YEAH  
THATS MAGIC  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:58  
I SLURP ANTHONY BACK INTO MY MOUTH FOR SAFE KEEPING  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:58  
YES YOUR PROSTATE PRODUCED MANY WIGGLERS  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:58  
I GRAB ONE OF ZOE’S NINE HANDS AND PULL HER BACK UP  
JTDWDJGWJDGJDGWGNWDJGD  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:58  
QUICK WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:58  
ITS OKAY I HAVE A FROGGY TONGUE  
ITS COMFY  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:58  
MY MOM CAME DOWN  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:58  
ELIZABETH  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:58  
GET BUCKBEAK  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:58  
CURL UP OR SMTH  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:58  
GOOD TIMING  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:58  
I DETACH MYSELF FROM THE PENISES  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:58  
TELL THE WIGGLES TO GROW BIG  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:58  
HFDWJGDWJFDWDGJW  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:58  
AND JUMP BACK ONTO BUCKBEAK  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:58  
SO WE CAN RIDE THEM HOME  
BUCKBEAK IS DEAD  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:58  
WIGGLES!!!! ENLARGE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:58  
I REACH MY HAND DOWN FOR TYLER TO GRAB  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:58  
NO BUCKBEAK  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:58  
THE NOISE  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:59  
HE FUCKED TOO HARD  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:59  
NO  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:59  
PUSSY TOO GOOD  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:59  
BUCKBEAK  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:59  
SCREEEACH  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:59  
OKAY  
ITS OKAY  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:59  
I GRAB CHARLIES HAND BUT MY HANDS ARE SLIPPERLY WITH CUM  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:59  
MY PUSSY GLITTERS AS GOLD  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:59  
HELP ME  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:59  
EVERYBODY GET A WIGGLE  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:59  
MMM CUMMIES  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:59  
ELIZABETH GET ON WITH ME  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:59  
OKAY  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:59  
ARE WE ALL ON BUCKBEAK  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:59  
CHARLIE GET MY WIGGLES  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:59  
BUCKBEAK IS DEAD  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:59  
I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL ON TYLERS SEMEN  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:59  
WHAT ARE THE WIGGLES  
FKHS2SHFKQSDHMQHDSKQDSHMQ  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:59  
SPERM TYLER  
zoe - Yesterday at 23:59  
I TJOUGHT WE'RE ON THE WIGGLERS  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:59  
OH  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:59  
THEY COME FROM YOUR PROSTATE  
tim with the fitbit - Yesterday at 23:59  
OKAY  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Yesterday at 23:59  
I WAS THINKING THE WIGGLES FROM THE SHOW  
Ant-Binch - Yesterday at 23:59  
TYLERS SEMEN SACK  
elizabeth - Yesterday at 23:59  
HAHAHAHAHA  
11 May 2018  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:00  
HFSWWWFHD  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:00  
WHAT IS GOING ON  
zoe - Today at 00:00  
WAKE UP JEFF!!!!  
elizabeth - Today at 00:00  
I DONT KNOW  
WHAT ARE WE DOING  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:00  
WHOS JEFF  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:00  
KUMBAYAH  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:00  
I PEE IN EXCIEMENT AND ANTICIPATION  
zoe - Today at 00:00  
A WIGGLE  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:00  
WAIT  
zoe - Today at 00:00  
CHARLIE NO THE WIGGLES DONT LIKE THAT  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:00  
WE COULD ALL REVIVE BUCKBEAK  
elizabeth - Today at 00:00  
DID HE DIE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:00  
HOW  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:00  
ONE WIGGLLES NAME WAS ANTHONY  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:00  
YEAH HE DEAD  
zoe - Today at 00:00  
YEAH THE PUSSY WAS TO GOOD  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:00  
WE ALL NEED TO SCREAM KUMBAYA MY BIRD KUMBAYAH AS LOUD AS POSSIBLE  
elizabeth - Today at 00:00  
OH I MUST HAVE MISSE DTHAT  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:00  
HOW CAN WE REVIVE HIM  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:00  
UNTIL HE WAKES UP  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:00  
OKAY  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:00  
ARE WE ALL READY  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:00  
I SUMMON THE GREAT LORD MRS KEESHA  
zoe - Today at 00:00  
OKAY  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:00  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
zoe - Today at 00:00  
KUMBAYA MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:00  
MRS KEESHA  
MRS KEESHA  
MRS KEESHA  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:00  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:00  
KUUMBAYAAAA MY BIRD KUMBAAAYAHHHHHHHH  
zoe - Today at 00:00  
MRS KEESHA??  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
zoe - Today at 00:01  
SHE FUCKIN DEAD  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
ROSE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:01  
KUUMBAYAAAA MY BIRD KUMBAAAYAHHHHHHHH  
KUUMBAYAAAA MY BIRD KUMBAAAYAHHHHHHHH  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:01  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
elizabeth - Today at 00:01  
HDUAS  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:01  
KUUMBAYAAAA MY BIRD KUMBAAAYAHHHHHHHH  
KUUMBAYAAAA MY BIRD KUMBAAAYAHHHHHHHH  
zoe - Today at 00:01  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
WE NEED EVERYONE SUPPORT  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
elizabeth - Today at 00:01  
SORRY  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:01  
WVERYONE  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:01  
KUUMBAYAAAA MY BIRD KUMBAAAYAHHHHHHHH  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
zoe - Today at 00:01  
EVERYBODY NOW  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
zoe - Today at 00:01  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
EVERYONE ON THE COUNT OF THREE  
elizabeth - Today at 00:01  
JAMBALAYA MY BIRF  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
READY  
ONE  
TOO  
zoe - Today at 00:01  
WAIT WRONG TET  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
THREE  
zoe - Today at 00:01  
XT  
elizabeth - Today at 00:01  
KUMBAYA  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:01  
KUUMBAYAAAA MY BIRD KUMBAAAYAHHHHHHHH  
zoe - Today at 00:01  
KUMBAYA  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
zoe - Today at 00:01  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
ITS WORKING  
zoe - Today at 00:01  
BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:01  
KUUMBAYAAAA MY BIRD KUMBAAAYAHHHHHHHH  
elizabeth - Today at 00:01  
BLESS THE RAINS  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:01  
MY MOTHER SAE IM HAVING A STRINK  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:01  
HES BREATHING  
EVERYBODY SCREAM  
zoe - Today at 00:01  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:02  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:02  
AHHHHHHHHHH  
zoe - Today at 00:02  
TYLER KISS HIM  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:02  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:02  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
zoe - Today at 00:02  
QUICK  
elizabeth - Today at 00:02  
RA RA R A RA RA RA RA RA  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:02  
TYLER  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:02  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:02  
KUUMBAYAAAA MY BIRD KUMBAAAYAHHHHHHHH  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:02  
KUMBAYAH MY BIRD KUMBAYAH  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:02  
KUUMBAYAAAA MY BIRD KUMBAAAYAHHHHHHHH  
zoe - Today at 00:02  
GIVE HIMA REVIVAL KISS TYLER  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:02  
SQUIRT YOUR ASS CUM ON HIS BEAK  
elizabeth - Today at 00:02  
DO IT  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:02  
RA RA RASPUTIN RUSSIAS GREATEST OWO BEAN  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:02  
GOT IT  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:02  
TYLERS ASS CUM HAS MAGICAL PROPERTIES  
zoe - Today at 00:02  
YEAH  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:02  
MY ASS SEMEN SPRAYS EVERYWHERE  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:02  
wa wa wasputin wussias smallest uwu bean  
BUCKBEAK AWAKES WITH A SQUAWK  
zoe - Today at 00:02  
IS HE BACK??  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:02  
HE LEANS DOWN FOR US ALL TO MOUNT HIM  
zoe - Today at 00:02  
DICKBEAK IS BACK  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:02  
CHARLE LET ME OUT  
zoe - Today at 00:02  
AND HE'S EXTRA THICC  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:02  
I CANT YOURE TOO SMALL  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:02  
CHARLEI PLEASE LET ME ESCAPE  
elizabeth - Today at 00:03  
EVERYONE GET ON  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:03  
SNUGGLE UP TO MY TSUYU TONGUE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:03  
SHOULD I SUCK HIS DICK AS A PRESENT  
zoe - Today at 00:03  
WE'D LOSE YOU ANTHONY  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:03  
ILL CRAWL IN BUCKBEAKS ASSHOLE  
zoe - Today at 00:03  
NOT NOW TYLER  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:03  
EVERYONE JUMP ONTO BUCKBEAK AND HANG TIGHT  
zoe - Today at 00:03  
LATER  
IM ON  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:03  
OKAY  
elizabeth - Today at 00:03  
OKAY ME TOO  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:03  
I HAVE A TIGHT GRIP OF ANTHONY WITH MY TONGUE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:03  
IM ON  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:03  
I STICK HIM OUT OF MY MOUTH SLIGHTLY SO HE CAN WATCH THE VIEW  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:03  
THANKS CHARLEI  
zoe - Today at 00:03  
WE NEED TO BREAK THE CEILING  
TO GET OUT  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:04  
I ASK BUCKBEAK TO GRAB A BOOKSHELF WITH HIS CLAWS AND THROW IT AS HARD AS HE CAN TO SMASH THE CIELING  
AND WE R I S E OUT OF THE HOLE  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:04  
JGDSJCGAGJCWGJD  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:04  
BUCKBEAK PLEASE EAT ME  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:04  
NO  
zoe - Today at 00:04  
WHAT LANGUAGE DOES BLACKBEAK SPEAK  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:04  
IM THE ANIMAL TAMER HERE BITCH  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:04  
HE SPEAKS MANDARIN  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:04  
BUCKBEAK SPEAKS HIPPOGRIFF  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:04  
HIPPOGRIFF  
elizabeth - Today at 00:04  
MING BUCKBEAK  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:04  
LUCKILY AS A CAT FROG  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:04  
HF,SHKFSMFBSCGMA  
zoe - Today at 00:04  
っはなんはなhんはgづえ  
Ant-Binch - Today at 00:04  
MING BUCKBEAK  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:04  
I CAN UNDERSTAND ANIMAL SPEAK  
nagiTOE me in the ass - Today at 00:05  
MING BUCKBEAK PLEASE TAKE US FAR AWAY FROM HERE  
elizabeth - Today at 00:05  
I JUST WANNA GO HOME  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:05  
BUCKBEAK FLIES OVER THE MOUNTAINS INTO THE SUNSET  
zoe - Today at 00:05  
ㅎㅁㅎ노녀도ㅑㄷ챠댜유오텽뎌  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:05  
THAT WAS A WILD RIDE  
elizabeth - Today at 00:05  
YEAH  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:05  
WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED  
zoe - Today at 00:05  
ARE WE FREE???  
tim with the fitbit - Today at 00:05  
YES  
elizabeth - Today at 00:05  
AND IT ALL STARTED WITH A STRANGE NOUSE


End file.
